


Remember Me, Remember Us

by chocolattees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: You are well aware of the dangers that came with lingering so close to this wood, yet you found it strange to scare of the harmless wood. As strange as the mysterious voice that keep calling your name whenever you visit the wood. Why did it sound familiar to you?
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Remember Me, Remember Us

You are well aware of rumours of the dangers that came with lingering so close to this wood, but unlike the rest of the people that lived around here, you also know that you don’t need to fear it. Because though the denizens of this wood are powerful and deadly, yet none of them has ever laid a hand on you.

You found it strange. As strange as the mysterious voice that kept calling your name whenever you visited the wood, either just wanting to be alone with nature or to pick some berries for your jam.

The first time you hear it, you think you’re imagining things. The third time, however, you’re not so sure. It takes a while for you to narrow down where it’s coming from, but soon enough you’re following the gentle whisper through the trees, abandoning the walkways to follow it fully.

The gentle whispers of your name seem to grow slowly in strength, and without realizing it, you find yourself running through the trees, somehow never managing to misstep or falter in your pace. Somehow, the gentle whispers of your name filled you with strength and joy you’d never known, your movements swift and effortless in a way they never had been, even with the tears of relief blurring your vision.

Right now all that mattered was following the voice who called to you with such earnest longing, their voice familiar in a way you couldn’t quite place.

The voice stopped as you arrived at a field full of flowers. It was beautiful and breathe taking sight. How can you never see this before?

Looking up from the flowers ahead of you, you met the eyes of the man with pointy ears who was watching you from the tree line, a soft smile forming on his face as he slowly approached you.

A fae, you knew what he was. A famous creature that is known for its young and mischievous nature and habits of beautiful things, and they only show themselves the human they found interesting. Not only that, but they also despite human, especially witch. It’s been written in history for a long time.

There are a few important things you need to remember whenever you encounter one of them. First, you should not interact with them unless one knows exactly what one is up against. He wasn’t any creature that human, even a mere witch like you could handle. And second, don’t share your name carelessly. It would be dangerous if they do know.

You stood still on your feet, trying hard to not make the situation unfavourable to you. 

The fae softly smiled at you before elegantly bowed. “It’s nice to finally meet you... [Name].” 

You gasped a little, surprised at his voice, the same voice from earlier.

“How do you-?”

“We have been watching for a while now, and looks like people in the town love you so much.”

Well, what he said was not wrong. Born into a family of renowned witches and wizards, you have a natural talent in brewing potions. And most of it used for helping the people in the town. Because of it, you’re quite popular in the town. Maybe he knew it from them, but that’s not possible. And what he meant by ‘we’?

By the time you had looked up again to ask him, the fae had disappeared, leaving you with a basket full of herbs that difficult to get and note in it.

> **_This won’t be the last time we meet. I assure you_**.

* * *

“I’m home!” 

In low spirits, you put down the basket of herbs and berries on the table and tiredly plopped down on the couch. Today’s events were completely worn you out.

Your mother, who happened to be in the living room, warmly greeted you before took a glance at the basket. Confused at the number of herbs you didn’t plan to pick or even she asked this early morning. “Honey, how do you know that we’re out of some herbs?”

“We do?” Your body straightened up in surprise, eyes widen at the information. There was no way to tell her that a fae gave it to you. You will get into trouble because of it, and worse, you might not be allowed to visit the wood again. There was no other choice but to lie. “Uh... I mean I just happened to pick some of it on the way back without thinking. What a coincidence.”

“That’s so sweet of you. Thank you, sweetie.”

You let out a sigh, relieved that she bought your lie, before went to ask her about something that has been bothering you for a while. “Mom, have you ever see a fae before? Like a real one, not from a book.”

She thought about it for a while before sadly shook her head. “Of course not. In the first place, no faes like to have an affair with human, namely witch. They see us as a threat to their home.” 

Then, why the fae you just met earlier this noon being friendly with you? He didn’t plan to kidnap or attack you, right? 

On that night, you couldn’t get a single blink of sleep. The thought of the fae from earlier kept running inside your head. How on earth he even knew your name? The people in the town? You doubt that. They even didn't dare to set their foot into the wood.

There were only 2 possibilities left. Either someone leaked your information to the fae, or you had met him before. However, the latter seemed to be ridiculously impossible, even though deep in your mind you felt everything about him familiar. So, it must be the first one, right? But, who?

Rumpling the note he left you, you went to sleep with a decision. You will go confront him tomorrow to find the answer.

The next morning, with an excuse of picking about ingredients for your new potion, you found yourself went back to the wide flower field. Hoping to find him there since you didn’t know where else to meet him.

You sit down on the soft grass, shimmering emerald green beneath the warm sunlight, as you waited for him. The warm breeze of the summer air gently kissed your face and hair, making it a little bit messy. And when you looked up at the blue sky, clear without any clouds. It kinda reminded you of the fae’s hair colour.

As you admire the sight around you, someone finally decided to show himself and sit beside you. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Instead of panicked or startled by his sudden arrival, you just turned your head to him with a blank expression. Little did he know, the moment you saw him again for the second time, a foreign yet familiar warm feeling started to creep into your heart—just from the mere sight of his smile. “This is nothing compared to what this wood store.”

Without further ado, you went straight to the point of your visit and it earned a chuckle from him. “You still haven’t my question. How do you know my name?”

“Have you ever wonder why the denizens of this wood never lay a hand on you, even though you’re a witch?” He asked back. “Is this have something to do with my name?”

He shook his head in amused, “Now, now, we’re not supposed to answer a question with another question. But, yeah, it does.”

You looked at him in wonder, waiting for him to give her some explanation.

Different from any woods, the wood near your town you lived in apparently filled with magic for hundred thousand years, and it was fae’s job to protect it from anything that could be seen as threats for the wood, including human. Faes and spiritual beasts will scare off any human or creatures that enter and un-/intentionally harm the wood. And that’s how the rumours about this wood started to spread.

But somehow, there was a human—witch—who dare to enter the wood and even didn’t scared of them, no matter how hard they try to scare her. She’d spent most of her time playing in the wood and tried to befriend with anyone she met, despite everyone in the town’s constant scoldings. She was just a kid back then, a kid with cheeky tongue and playful antics. From that point on, she’d become a consistent and regular visitor to the wood. 

It made the denizen of the wood grow fonder of her. They even taught her many things, giving you knowledge about the magic that not even her parents ever teach.

However, that happiness didn’t last long. 

A month after her tenth birthday, they never saw her again. No one knows why. She just left like that, crying about how sorry she was and left the wood with her name as a memento.

“...and that girl is you. Now, you understand why I know your name, right?” You looked at him in shock, breath hitched at the discovery. “We’ve been waiting for you to come back again.”

“But, how can’t I remember those memories?” Why you can’t remember anything about them or the fae beside you.

“As I said, you’re just a kid back then. You even didn’t remember me or my name, right?” He frowned a little, pouting like a sad puppy. Which made you felt a little bit guilty about that. "It breaks my heart a little, y'know."

“Sorry about that... and everything.” 

“That’s okay.” He ruffled your hair and smiled. “We still can make a new one, and it’s Jaemin. My name. Make sure to not forget it again.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Let’s go meet the others. I’m sure they are dying to see you too.”

You smiled back at him and nodded. Now that the misunderstanding cleared, you didn’t need to be scared of him nor the wood anymore. No one will hurt you here. To the contrary, you're welcomed anytime as the part of the family.


End file.
